The Fairy and The 'Demons'
by AnimeZed
Summary: The Seiko twins, Chain and Scarlet, had first met Natsu and Happy on the train. And after the twins' mother got kidnapped, Natsu had agreed to help save her. (One-shot!)


**Thank you all for reading! This is my first fanfic! I appreciate your honest opinion about my work, so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Okay, now story; start!**

The twins, Chain and Scarlet stared at the odd pink-haired teen and the sleeping blue cat sitting-laying- in the train seat. They were getting up because the train station was in sight, when they saw the pale stranger suffering quietly in their seat.

"What do you suppose he's doing, Sis?" Chain was the first to speak after a moment of silence.

"I think he's dead…" Scarlet says with a worried expression plastering her face as the train pulls to a stop. Scarlet quickly runs behind Chain as the teen gets up.

"Where am I…?" The pink-haired stranger asks the air.

"Slamball Country." Chain answers with a blank expression, then introduced herself, knowing it was the polite thing to do, "My name is Chain Seiko, and this is my twin sister." Chain brings Scarlet in front of her and whispers, "Come on, don't be shy. Introduce yourself."

The shy twin just stands there whimpering and shaking. Chain sighs and says, "This is Scarlet Seiko."

The stranger walks up to Scarlet and smiles saying, "Hello, my name's Natsu!"

A moment of silence passes as Scarlet slowly covers her face and backs up. Scarlet quietly whispers, "H-Hello…" And gives a weak smile.

"Natssssu." The blue cat wakes up and asks, "Where are we?"

Natsu turns around and answers, "Oh! We're in the Slamball Country. Wait… 'Slamball Country'?"

The blue cat looks at Natsu questionly, "Where's the Slamball Country?"

"North of Fiore." Chain answers. "Right, Scarlet?" She looks at her identical red-haired twin.

"Y-Yeah…" Scarlet muttered quietly.

"How do we get back to Fiore?" The blue cat asks the twins.

"Well, the easiest way is going on the train, but this is the last train for today, so you're going to have to wait until tomorrow… Or you could walk." Chain turns toward her twin with a devilish smile, "Right, Scarlet?" Chain had gotten into the habit of asking Scarlet if she was correct or not to hopefully get Scarlet over her shyness. No success so far, but Chain wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"S-Sis!" Scarlet hissed, and then lowered her voice and pleaded, "Stop it…!"

Chain pouted and was about to tease her sister some more, when the lights of the train suddenly flickered off.

"Ah!" Scarlet squealed in surprise.

"Crap! We need to get off!" Chain said as she grabbed her twin's hand. "Sorry Natsu! Blue Cat! We have to go!"

"It's Happy!" The blue cat yelled as Chain pulled her sister to the nearest exit.

.:[}:{]:.

"That was a great meal, Happy!" Natsu says as he and Happy walk down the lighted streets of Uyo, the capital of the Slamball Country. After the twins left them on the train, Natsu decided that he wanted to walk back to Fiore, but Happy pointed out that they had no way to find out how to get back. So, sadly, Natsu accepted his fate that he would have to get on the dreaded train again. _If only Wendy was here…_ Natsu had thought.

.:[}:{]:.

Carla had been scolding Wendy for tripping, yet again, on the way to a mission, when,

"Achooooo!" Wendy quite sneezed loudly.

"And now you have a cold!" Carla sighed.

.:[}:{]:.

"Aye sir!" The blue cat happily said his catchphrase and flew by Natsu.

"GIVE HER BACK!" A familiar voice screamed. Natsu and Happy exchanged a look and then rushed forward. One of the twins was screaming at a carriage far down the street with tears flowing down their face. "GIVE MOTHER BACK!"

"What happened!?" Natsu urgently asked the twin as he came closer.

The red-haired, red-eyed, twelve-year-old slowly turned her head, and said through her sobs, "They...! They took Mom! And..! Chain is… hurt! I… COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Natsu's expression hardened, and Scarlet pleaded in a quiet voice, "Please help us…"

After Natsu nodded his head in agreement, Scarlet had lead him and Happy into her family's apartment room to find Chain lying unconscious on the floor with blood dripping from a wound on her forehead.

Scarlet had been bandaging Chain's head silently, when Happy asked, "Do you know why they took your mother?"

"N-No…" Scarlet silently answered, remembering her shyness.

Chain cracked her eyes open and slowly sat up muttering, "Argh, they got away…" Chain then turned towards the blue cat and said, "As a sacrifice."

"'A sacrifice'…?" Natsu echoed frowning, and then he brings his fist into the air with a huge smile and says, "Does it matter? We can just bust into whatever place she's held and break her out! Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy says.

"In the Slamball Country…" Chain continues, ignoring the simple-minded teen and flying blue cat, "We believe in sacrifices to the demons so they won't come after us. Every month, we spill the blood of a hated person on a silver alter." Chain runs a hand through her blood red haired, and whispered quietly, "They called us demons because of our hair and eye color…"

"We're not demons!" Scarlet protested to the air, then whispered to Chain, "Oh yeah… Natsu said he would help us save Mom."

"Save? You'll help us save mother?" Chain asked Natsu.

"Of course!" Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chain looked relieved and said while standing up, "Then…" Chain walked into the small, cluttered kitchen and suddenly kicked the side of a counter. The wood spilt apart easily to reveal a large iron safe with a key lock.

Scarlet gasped and muttered, "I didn't know we had that…"

Chain pulls a key out of her pocket and unlocks the safe. Inside is a simple larcrima handgun. A larcrima handgun can shot bullets using the magic of the larcrima emplanted on top of the gun. "I'm coming with." Chain declares as she grabs the gun. Chain stands up and turns toward Natsu. I may not be a mage like you, Natsu, but I can still fight."

Chain pointed to the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder and Scarlet whispered, "Fairy Tail…"

"Let's go, Natsu, Happy." Chain ordered, feeling superior.

"Wait…!" Scarlet tiny hand gripped Chain's gray sweatshirt. "I'm coming too!"

"No!" Chain pushes her slightly younger twin back, "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt!"

"Take me with!" Scarlet insists.

"NO!" Chain yelled.

A tear falls down Scarlet's face as she cries, "I don't want to be useless anymore!"

Chain's eyes widen and she takes a step back from her twin. Chain had always believed that she was protecting her sister from the evils of life, but… was she wrong? Was that not what Scarlet wished?

"Then let's go!" Natsu says and pushes the twins towards the door. Natsu had to admit that he was a bit impatient, but the twins seemed to be relieved at his actions, knowing that their small fight was wrapped up.

"Wait…" Scarlet muttered, barely audible. Scarlet then walked into the kitchen and grabbed an iron pan. _I can at least use this! _Scarlet thought. "L-Let's go…" Scarlet walked to her twin's side while staring at the floor.

_Just when I thought she was getting over her shyness… _Chain thought and sighed.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered and the group left the building.

They started running through the main streets of Uyo, and Chain yelled to Natsu and Happy, "Mom should be at the town square that's straight ahead! There should be guards, and the sacrifice is at midnight! It's eleven now!"

"Alright!" Natsu says, punching his right fist into his open left palm and yelling, "I'm all fired up!"

"There're people there!" A guard at the square pointed to the mage, twin, and cat.

Natsu, wasting no time, dashed forward and ignited himself in flames. He punched the unlucky fellow in front of him, and the guard fell onto another one, that fell on another one, that fell on another one, and so forth, creating a domino effect.

Scarlet's jaw dropped as Natsu took out twenty or so guards at a time by just punching one with his fire fist. She shook her head and turned away, telling herself that she needed to help out too. Scarlet ran forward, picked an enemy at random, and hit him on top of the head with her pan yelling, "I'm sorry!" (She repeated this many times.)

Happy, inspired by Scarlet's want to be useful, start hitting a person with a fish bone comically. "H-Hey…!" The guard tried to stop the flying cat, but Happy was quick.

.:[}:{]:.

Natsu, Happy, and a shocked Scarlet stood over the mass off over two hundred unconscious bodies. Natsu had taken out (according to Scarlet's silent calculations) 90% of the guards. Scarlet: 9%. Happy: a measly 1%. That was when Scarlet figured out something was wrong.

"Mum and Sis aren't here…" Scarlet says, looking around.

"Where could they have gone?" Natsu asked.

Scarlet ponders about it for a second, and then mutters, "M-Maybe the prison…"

"Yosh!" Natsu says, "Let's go!"

Happy flies next to Natsu and says, "Aye sir!" Then Natsu and Happy go in two different directions (Natsu on the left road, and Happy on the right road), causing them to have an argument over which direction is correct.

"G-Guys…" Scarlet sweatdrops, "It's that way." She points straight ahead of herself and giggles slightly.

.:[}:{]:.

_Sorry guys! _Chain silently apologizes to Scarlet, Natsu, and Happy as she runs through the prison corridors. After they had arrived at the town square, Chain had took off, knowing her mother would be kept in the prison.

Chain held her larcrima gun close to her chest as she quietly, but swiftly dashed pasted the cells, looking for her mother. Chain dared to call out, "Mother!?"

"Chain?" A voice answered her call.

"Mom!" Chain yelled happily and rushed to the end of the hall.

When Chain reached the cell her mother was being kept in, Chain found out that she hadn't really thought things out. _How am I going to get Mom out of her cell?_ "Uh…" Chain's face revealed her uncertainty and confusion. "Hang on; I'll go find… uh… some keys…" Chain hadn't seen any keys or a sign of keys so far in the vast dungeon, so she knew it was going to be a hard task, but she won't give up trying.

"Wait." The young, red-haired woman ordered her child, and then pointed to the object in Chain's hand, "Use the gun."

_Oh, I have a gun…_ Chain had forgotten about it for a moment. Chain placed her thumb on the lacrima on top of the gun, and used her forefinger to pull the trigger, keeping the gun aimed at the lock. The lock broke and fell off-causing more noise than Chain thought was safe-and Chain opened the cell door.

"Let's go." Chain grabbed her mother's hand and led her out of the prison.

.:[}:{]:.

Scarlet had been leading Natsu and Happy through the twists and turns it takes to get to the prison, when exhaustion finally crept up of her frail body. Scarlet tumbled to a stop, gasping. Happy was about to offer to carry her, when Scarlet said, "Go without me… huff, huff… it's straight…. ahead."

_Crash!_

A figure appeared before the group in a small crater that they created. He had shiny, short blond hair and gray eyes, a pointy chin, and a simple red shirt and white pants. "I'm Gegaru, hired to stop anyone from rescuing the sacrifice!"

"Alright!" Natsu says, glad for some action, and steps forward, "I'm Natsu Dragoneel, and I'm here to get their mother back!"

"Natsu." Happy says, "Right now you're here to stop you from stopping him. Wait, that's not right…" Happy and Natsu then keep trying to figure out why they're fighting Gegaru (and failing miserably).

"Y-You're here to stop him from stopping you trying to save Mom…" Scarlet whispered, looking down.

"Right!" Natsu said, turning back to a straight faced Gegaru. "What she just said!"

"You should stay back." Happy warned Scarlet, "Natsu's really strong and when he gets serious…" Happy trailed off.

Gegaru was only half listening to the cat's conversation with the little girl, so he heard, "You", "Strong.", and "Serious.". Gegaru then immediately inferred that Scarlet was really strong, so he decided to copy her magic. You see, Gegaru use Mimic magic to copy a foe's magic.

Gegaru quickly mimicked the magic power surrounding Scarlet-or what he thought was magic power- just as Natsu charged at him. Gegaru tried using Scarlet's magic, and when nothing happened, he muttered, "Huh?"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled and punched Gegaru in the jaw. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu wasted no time and kicked Gegaru's face into the ground.

Some moments of silence passed as Natsu stood up and declared, "All done!" Natsu smiled wide and dusted his hands off. "Let's go, Happy, Scarlet."

Scarlet stared at Natsu with utter shock written across her face. Shaking away her thoughts, Scarlet stood up and said, "Yes." In a small voice.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered next to the twin.

"Wait." A voice came from behinds Natsu. Gegaru stood up and said, "I'm not done yet." Gegaru ignited himself in flames and charged at Natsu with a ready fist.

.:[}:{]:.

Chain and her mother ran through the dim back alleyways, avoiding the guards after them. "There's a mage from the guild 'Fairy Tail'! His name is Natsu and he will help us!" Chain yelled behind her. Her mother simply nodded in response, too winded to say anything.

"There they are!" A guard pointed to the run-aways. Chain shot a few magic bullets in the guard's direction, and then quickly turned the corner onto a main street.

The scene in front of Chain and her mother made their jaws drop and their eyes widen. Natsu was holding a weird man's fist and literally _eating _the flames on the stranger's body. "Ah! That was a good meal!" Natsu said, patting his stomach after most of the flames were gone.

Natsu then got into a battle pose, and yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" And shoots fire out of his mouth at Gegaru. Gegaru jumps out of the way and counters with a "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu ducks and shouts, "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu shot fire out of his elbow and propelled his fist into Gegaru's stomach.

Gegaru skids back and then shouts, after he recovered from Natsu's blow, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Gegaru waits for the smoke from his attack to clear to see the outcome, but when it did clear, Natsu was nowhere to be found. "Huh?" Gegaru muttered his confusion.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Gegaru looked up to see Natsu using his two hands to swipe at Gegaru in a claw-like fashion, sending him flying forward. Gegaru flies across the street, landing by Scarlet and Happy.

Gegaru gets back up-after much trouble-and yells, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Sending flame in Natsu's direction, then to avoid what happened only moments ago, ran forward and shouted, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu caught Gegaru's fist easily and countered with a, "Fire Dragon's Claw!" That sent Gegaru flying again.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" Gegaru staggered up, "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

Natsu knew what this move was (because he's used it before), so, to avoid getting bombarded by fists, used, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art… Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Gegaru was knocked to the ground, burnt and unconscious.

"Good job, Natsu!" Happy yelled, and flew over to the dragon slayer.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed and high-fived the blue cat.

Scarlet visually relaxed and sub-consciously turned to her right. Her eyes widened in shock. "Mom!? Sis!?"

"Hi, Sis!" Chain smiled to her twin and their mother hugged Scarlet. "Go on then." Chain whispered after their mother let Scarlet out of her grip, she pushed her twin forward. "Thank him for what he's done for us."

Scarlet's eyes widened, but she nodded. "Natsu," Scarlet said, getting Natsu's attention. Scarlet then ran forward and hugged Natsu. "Thank you!" Scarlet quickly backed away a bit, remembering that she's shy.

"Yeah. You also helped a lot with your power. And, next time, give me a happy high-five, 'kay?" Natsu said with a big smile.

"Yeah!" Scarlet nods, and gives Natsu a high-five.

_Déjà vu…_ Happy thought while laughing, causing Chain to raise an eyebrow at the cat.

"But is it really over?" Natsu asked, "This easily?"

"Yes." Chain says, "We'll just go into hiding until this all passes."

That was when the twins' mother spoke up, "Thank you for helping us. Really."

"Yep!"

.:[}:{]:.

"Bye, Natsu, Happy!" Chain and Scarlet waved as the mage and cat stepped onto the train. It was the afternoon after the incident, and people were worried that demons would attack right away because there was no sacrifice. But after nothing wrong had happened, most people just forgot about the sacrifice, much to the Seiko family's relief.

"Bye!" Natsu and Happy waved through a window on their way to pick a seat. After they sat down the train slowly started, and Natsu started feeling sick.

"Save meeeeeeee!" Natsu yelled out the window as the train speed away.

"Poor Natsu…!" Scarlet said, watching the train become out of sight. _I wish I could help some way…_

"Bwahahaha!" Scarlet turned to her twin who was holding her sides and laughing hysterically. "Sis." Chain swallowed her giggles, and places her hands on Scarlet's shoulders. "I just found out why it looked like Natsu was dead on the train yesterday! Hahahaha!"

"I don't understand…" Scarlet said.

"Motion sickness!" Chain yelled in-between laughs.

"Oh!" Scarlet said, putting two and two together. Scarlet then looked at the laughing twin with a worried expression, "Are you okay? You haven't laughed this much… ever."

Chain stopped laughing and smiled at the cloudless blue sky. "I don't know. I feel like a huge weight has been taken off my shoulders, and I can just be myself, y'know?" Chain asked her twin.

"Yeah." Scarlet agreed, and the twins stared up at the sky.

**There it is! Sorry it's short!**


End file.
